1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modular furniture units and the quick and easy assembly and disassembly thereof and to a system for such assembly and disassembly.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In a preliminary patentability search conducted after the fact of the present invention, the following references were found: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,164,715, 2,829,707, 3,316,018, 3,578,385 and 3,811,728. These patents demonstrate that it is generally known to construct knock-down furniture. However, prior art patents describe structures that are either not truly modular or else involve complicated or overly difficult assembly and/or disassembly procedures and, in most cases, involve the use of movable connection or assembly parts.